This invention relates to coin handling apparatus, and is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with apparatus of the type incorporating a coin validator for determining authenticity of coins, and a coin routing device for directing coins along alternative paths, for example to a reject slot or coin storage location, in dependence upon the output of the coin validator.
in such apparatus it is often desirable to determine the position of a coin within the apparatus. It is well known to provide sensors, e.g. optical, inductive, or piezoelectric, each of which detects when a coin reaches a particular position within the apparatus. See, e.g. EP-A-0 470 587. Typically, several such sensors are provided. The use of such sensors increases the cost of the apparatus, and adds to the difficulty of assembly as a result of both the need to position the sensors accurately and the requirement to provide connecting leads.